Claro de Luna
by LyraDarcyFoy
Summary: Una fiesta, una noche inolvidable, un nuevo comienzo y unos ojos grises cautivantes como la luna... Un fic de regalo para mi Amiga Invisible del grupo Dramioners & OYP's - Dramioneras Bitch. (Dramione AU)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes (sí, eso incluye también a Draco-mifuturoesposo-Malfoy) son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

Este fic es mi regalo para la amiga invisible más fantabulosa del mundo...

 _ **MrsDarfoy: Porque más que una maestra de las letras, eres una persona con un corazón grande y que vale millones de Galeones.**_

* * *

 **CLARO DE LUNA**

 **Capítulo I.**

Las manos de aquel chico se deslizaron con suavidad por el costado de Hermione, haciendo que su piel se estremeciera por completo.

Estaba experimentando demasiadas sensaciones, al punto que se sentía mareada y estaba más que convencida de que el licor en su sistema no era el único causante de aquello. La mano que la recorría con suavidad, era tan solo el preámbulo de lo que vendría un minuto después, cuando la lengua del extraño se posó en su pecho y empezó a succionar con una lentitud torturante cada uno de sus senos.

Los gemidos que se escapaban de su boca ya no podían ser acallados y mientras los dientes de su amante, mordían con suavidad sus erectos pezones, ella solo podía apretar con fuerza la abullonada sábana bajo su cuerpo.

Jamás había experimentado algo similar.

Hermione Granger, había perdido su virginidad durante el último año en la preparatoria y aunque desde entonces no había tenido una vida sexual realmente activa —a pesar de sus 21 años de edad—, consideraba que sabía lo suficiente sobre sexo para asegurarse de que lo que aquel hombre le estaba haciendo sentir, debía ser catalogado como algo ilegal.

La lengua sedienta que la recorría, dejó de juguetear con su pecho para empezar a abrirse camino hacia el sur. Las cosquillas que se acumularon en el estómago de Hermione casi la hicieron estallar y justo cuando pensó que no podía tener más sensaciones en su cuerpo, el extraño posó su lengua en el centro de su placer, haciendo que un gritillo de sorpresa se escapara de su garganta.

Estaba oscuro y ella no podía distinguir bien el rostro de aquel hombre con el que se había topado horas antes en aquella fiesta de máscaras. Escasamente recordaba que tenía los ojos grises como el cielo antes de una tormenta y que se había sentido como una serpiente siendo encantada al sonido de una embrujante melodía árabe justo cuando lo había escuchado hablarle.

 _¿Estaba comportándose como una cualquiera por acostarse con un desconocido?_

Aunque deseaba sentirme mal por ello, no lo estaba consiguiendo.

Toda su vida había sido considerada la chica de los modales perfectos. Estaba cansada de que todo el mundo pensara que era una mojigata, incapaz de hacer nada arriesgado y esta era, de cierta manera, la oportunidad perfecta para demostrarse a sí misma que podía ser capaz de algo más que ser considerada una chica académicamente brillante.

Por ello, aprovechando el valor que el licor le había otorgado y en un movimiento certero y rápido, logró colocarse a horcadas sobre el chico, tomándolo por sorpresa.

Se sentía poderosa y hermosa.

Allí sobre aquel desconocido, tenía la sensación de que podía atrapar el mundo entre sus manos y vivir una vida diferente a la que estaba acostumbrada. Allí, albergada sobre las caderas de aquel hombre y moviéndose a un ritmo suave, se dio cuenta de que podía ser lo que ella deseara.

Las manos del chico volaron hacia su trasero apretándolo con fuerza, mientras las de ella se posaron sobre el pecho de él para poder impulsarse mejor y lograr un movimiento un poco más rápido. Hermione no supo en qué momento el extraño le dio la vuelta y la dejó bajo su cuerpo una vez más para embestirla con fuerza.

Estaba disfrutando como nunca.

Su cuerpo perlado por el sudor y su respiración agitada, eran la prueba de que estaba más viva que nunca y de que en aquella habitación de hotel, en compañía de aquel hombre, había sentido algo extraordinario que jamás en su vida había llegado a imaginar.

* * *

 _ **~~...Un mes después…~~**_

El despertador sonó estrepitosamente, anunciando que su primer día de trabajo empezaría en unas cuantas horas.

A pesar de que ya tenía todo organizado y no necesitaría más de 30 minutos para estar lista, Hermione había planeado con sumo cuidado cada una de las actividades que habría de realizar con el fin de optimizar su tiempo y llegar puntualmente al lugar que la albergaría a diario durante los siguientes seis meses. Estaba realmente nerviosa y temía que algún detalle por más mínimo que fuera, pudiera pasársele por alto, sin embargo, aquello era casi imposible puesto que ella era casi una obsesa del control.

Con antelación había escogido la ropa que vestiría en su primer día como pasante en _Malfoy Enterprises_. Su desayuno estaba casi listo e incluso había pensado en las palabras exactas con las cuales se presentaría ante su nuevo jefe, el hijo del imponente empresario de la tecnología, Lucius Malfoy.

Decían que el heredero Malfoy era prácticamente tan aterrador como su padre y puesto que ella no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo antes, aun cuando había obtenido las mejores notas entre sus compañeros —razón por la cual, aquella prestigiosa empresa la había elegido a ella como su pasante—, estaba algo preocupada de no estar a la altura de su nueva ocupación.

Eran las seis y treinta en punto cuando Hermione le dio un último vistazo a su atuendo en el enorme espejo de su habitación.

Su falda de tubo negra por debajo de la rodilla estaba pulcramente planchada, igual que la blusa azul rey que había elegido para complementarla. Sus pequeños tacones puntilla y su cabello liso —producto de la eterna sesión con la secadora y la plancha el día anterior—, la hacían verse diferente de lo que acostumbraba, pero aun cuando la persona en el espejo no parecía ser ella misma, al final de la evaluación de su aspecto, estaba satisfecha con el resultado obtenido de su esfuerzo.

—Así que ya estás lista para tu primer día de trabajo —Ginny bostezó prolongadamente, sentándose sobre el sofá de la sala común del piso que compartían.

—¿Crees que me veo bien? —le preguntó Hermione mirándola a través del espejo.

—Te ves excelente —contestó la pelirroja colocando ambos pies, cubiertos por sus pantuflas de _Garfield_ sobre el sofá, mientras la castaña que no parecía convencida con la respuesta, le dedicó una mirada de duda—. No te preocupes, todo irá bien.

—¿Como lo sabes?

—Porque eres Hermione Granger, la chica más brillante que he conocido —sonrió—, tranquila, se que lo resolverás.

 _«Eso espero»_ … se dijo a sí misma la castaña y con este último pensamiento salió de su piso y se embarcó por la quinta avenida en su Renault.

* * *

 _Malfoy Enterprises_ era el edificio más grande e imponente de la calle Diagon.

Sus paneles solares y enormes ventanales de cristal, sinónimo de elegancia y buen gusto, hacían que a Hermione le temblaran las piernas. El lugar destilaba clase y exuberancia, por lo cual, inevitablemente se sintió insignificante al entrar por la puerta giratoria sobre la cual se cernía el nombre de la compañía en letras verde y plata.

La recepcionista —una morena de ojos avellana—, miró a Hermione como si fuera un bicho raro y una vez comprobó —repetitivamente y de manera exagerada— que la castaña era la nueva empleada de la compañía, dejó que subiera al ascensor y se aventurara al piso 12, en donde se encontraba el área de mercadeo y publicidad de la empresa.

Las palmas de las manos le sudaban.

Parecía que por cada una de ellas corría un arroyo y Hermione se maldijo a si misma por haberse puesto tanta crema para manos en la mañana. Sabía que la primera impresión era demasiado importante y estaba segura de que a su jefe le incomodaría enormemente sentir que litros de agua destilaban de las manos de su nueva empleada.

Vaya suerte.

Como pudo se secó las palmas sin arrugar su falda y una vez la lucecilla roja se detuvo en el piso 12, tomó una enorme bocanada de aire, esperó a que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran y se aventuró con paso firme hacia su futuro inmediato.

* * *

El pasillo del piso 12 era bastante impresionante.

Aun cuando había algunos escritorios, se veía demasiado espacioso y sobre todo, lleno de tecnología y color.

Unas cuantas oficinas con enormes ventanales de cristal estaban ubicadas al final de este y Hermione tembló al ver que tenía que cruzar prácticamente todo la estancia para presentarse con la asistente de su nuevo jefe —esa había sido la indicación de Pansy Parkinson, la jefe de personal—, quien a su vez la llevaría con este, antes de empezar su primer día como empleada.

Al ver a tantas personas manejando equipo tan sofisticado, sintió que sus conocimientos en diseño y publicidad eran mínimos para todo lo que tendría que hacer. _Malfoy Enterprises_ era una empresa dedicada a la creación y comercialización de las nuevas tecnologías móviles y ella como practicante de diseño gráfico, tendría que colaborar en el departamento de publicidad dirigido por Draco Malfoy, hijo del dueño de la compañía.

Sabía que su nuevo jefe era un hombre joven pero en realidad jamás lo había visto.

Ginny le había platicado infinidad de cosas sobre él —como que era uno de los solteros más codiciados de Londres— y aun cuando se burló de ella por no tener idea de quien estaba hablando —pues al parecer el chico era un personaje recurrente en revistas de farándula—, dejó de molestarla al ver que el único interés de la castaña, era causarle una buena impresión a nivel laboral.

Luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad, Hermione por fin llegó hasta el escritorio de una chica de cabellera rubia ondulada, ojos grises, que traía un extraño collar de lo que parecían ser tapas de refresco y que estaba concentrada en un equipo de cómputo de última generación, la cual al percatarse de su presencia fijó su atención en la castaña y a diferencia de la chica de la recepción, le sonrió con amabilidad.

—Tú debes ser Hermione Granger —le dijo la rubia antes de permitirle presentarse y Hermione sintió que su sonrisa era sincera.

Se relajó un poco.

—Si —contestó finalmente sonriendo.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Luna Lovegood y soy la asistente del señor Malfoy —le tendió una mano al tiempo que se levantó de su asiento para saludarla de una manera más amistosa.

—El gusto es mío Luna —contestó ella tomando la mano de la rubia, al tiempo que soltaba el aire contenido en sus pulmones—, ¿El señor Malfoy se encuentra? Es que la señorita Parkinson me dijo que debía presentarme con él a primera hora.

—Él aún no ha llegado, pero creo que ya no debe tardar.

—¿Crees que deba esperarlo o debo ir a reportarme con la jefe de personal? Es que no me gusta llegar tarde.

—Lo mejor será que lo esperes —le dijo Luna tomando asiento de nuevo—, al señor Malfoy le gusta conocer a sus empleados antes de encomendarles cualquier tarea.

Hermione sintió un leve cosquilleo en el estómago que no se disipó hasta cuando puso en práctica algo de lo aprendido en sus clases de relajación progresiva. Tendría que verlo después de todo, ¿Qué de malo tendría eso?

Nada podía salir mal…

¿O sí?

 _¿Y si te echan en tu primer día?_

 _¡Eres la chica más brillante de tu generación Hermione, eso no va a pasar, cálmate!_

—¿Hermione, estás bien? —Luna la miraba extrañada y la castaña se percató de que estaba actuando raro, por lo cual serenó su rostro y trató de asumir un gesto más relajado.

—Sí, lo estoy gracias.

—¿Quieres un café o algo?

Con el estómago revuelto como lo traía, estaba segura que no podría pasar ni agua.

—No, muchas gracias.

La castaña siguió de pie a un lado del escritorio de Luna y empezó a sentir que sus zapatos le apretaban demasiado.

 _¿Acaso le habían crecido los pies desde que los compró hace solo un mes?_

Tenía que calmarse o de lo contrario iba a darle un infarto. Hermione Granger normalmente era una chica confiada en sus capacidades, pero en realidad le costaba algo de trabajo adaptarse a nuevas situaciones y empezar a trabajar en una empresa tan imponente como esa, era algo de las grandes ligas.

La molestia era más evidente en su pie derecho, por lo cual decidió que lo mejor sería agacharse y revisar el zapato o tratar de acomodarlo para no tener que arriesgarse a caer. Apoyando su mano en el escritorio de Luna, flexionó su cuerpo de tal manera que alcanzó el lugar exacto donde sentía el mayor apretón, quedando con su trasero un poco expuesto. De no ser porque el escritorio de la asistente de su nuevo jefe estaba alejado del resto, habría tenido que probar con otra posición.

—Y dime, Luna… —pronunció tratando de entrar en confianza. Luna parecía una buena chica y ella ya debía dejarse de tantas tonterías pues estaba muy segura de ser buena en lo que hacía—, ¿Dirías que el señor Malfoy es un buen jefe o tengo razones para preocuparme?

Luna no contestó pero Hermione no dijo nada más por el momento. El maldito zapato no quería acomodarse.

—Creo que eso tendrá que comprobarlo usted misma —contestó una voz varonil a espaldas de la castaña, quien seguía con su trasero en lo alto.

Hermione se congeló en su lugar y por el espacio entre sus piernas, pudo observar un par de zapatos negros impecablemente lustrados y unidos a unos pantalones oscuros que pudo deducir, eran parte de un costoso traje de oficina.

Maldita sea.

De inmediato intentó enderezarse con la mala suerte de que al no haberle dado el tiempo suficiente a acomodar bien su zapato, este terminó por hacer que cayera estrepitosamente en el blanco y brillante piso de aquel pasillo.

El golpe en su trasero fue nada comparado con la vergüenza que sintió al ver que la persona frente a la cual había hecho semejante escena era nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy su nuevo jefe, algo que pudo deducir al ver el parecido entre aquel hombre joven y su padre, a quien si distinguía con antelación.

El personaje tendría unos 24 años tal vez y portaba la misma cabellera rubia que el fundador de _Malfoy Enterprises_ , con la diferencia de que esta era más corta. Su traje hecho a medida le sentaba bastante bien y el semblante serio de su persona en definitiva inspiraba el respeto de quienes le conocían —ahora entendía la razón de los rumores—. Aunque Hermione pensó que vería una risa disimulada en el rostro de aquel joven, lo que encontró fue una mirada seria y una mano extendida para ayudarla a levantarse.

Estaba segura que de haber hecho semejante escena frente a uno de sus compañeros de piso, hubiera sido razón suficiente para que se burlaran de ella por semanas.

Que horror.

Aunque no sabía si era peor haber caído de esa manera frente a él o que hubiera escuchado la pregunta que le había hecho a su asistente, un segundo antes.

Con toda la dignidad que le quedaba, Hermione tomó la mano de su jefe y mientras fijaba su mirada en Luna que parecía preocupada, ella solo quería que se la tragara la tierra.

Vaya primera impresión la que había causado.

—¿Estas bien, Hermione? —le preguntó la rubia acercándose a ella.

—Sí, Luna no te preocupes —contestó, enderezándose al fin.

—Mira, él es el señor Malfoy —dijo señalando al recién llegado—, señor Malfoy, ella es la señorita Hermione Granger, la nueva pasante de diseño gráfico.

Los ojos de Draco Malfoy se fijaron en Hermione que aun avergonzada no lo miraba.

—Señorita Granger —dijo pasándole de nuevo su mano—, un placer.

—El placer es mío señor Malfoy —contestó ella tomándola y mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez, para percatarse de que por la vergüenza de la escena, no se había fijado en que eran de un gris cautivante y extrañamente cálido.

Por un segundo sintió como si ya los hubiera visto antes.

—¿Está segura de que se encuentra bien? —le preguntó, cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—Lo estoy, muchas gracias.

—¿Le parece si me sigue a mi despacho? Necesito hacerle algunas preguntas.

La castaña asintió al tiempo que siguió a su jefe en silencio hasta el lugar indicado.

Al llegar a la puerta la abrió y permitió que ella ingresara primero para encontrarse con un espacio sumamente organizado y pulcro, decorado con finos muebles caoba que contrastaban con el enorme escritorio en la pared central. A su lado una estantería llena de libros de toda clase que hicieron que Hermione babeara mentalmente y finalmente la hermosa vista de Londres a sus espaldas.

Lo que daría ella por una biblioteca y un espacio así.

—¿Y dígame señorita Granger, que le ha parecido _Malfoy Enterprises_? —la voz aterciopelada de Draco Malfoy la sacó de nuevo de sus pensamientos, al tiempo que hizo que algo extraño se removiera en su estómago.

Estaba bastante nerviosa.

—Ciertamente es un lugar impresionante —contestó ella tomando asiento frente al escritorio, mientras su nuevo jefe permaneció de pie a un lado del enorme ventanal.

—Me alegra escuchar que le ha gustado el lugar, eso es muy importante para mí.

—¿En serio?

 _¿Qué? ¿Eres idiota Hermione Granger?_

Draco Malfoy sonrió por primera vez.

—Me interesa que mis empleados estén a gusto en su lugar de trabajo —dijo él—, así podemos obtener un mayor rendimiento de ellos.

Por supuesto. Esa era la razón de su pregunta y no la que ella imaginaba. Hermione se reprendió mentalmente por su estúpida y acelerada conjetura.

—¿Y, donde estaré ubicada? —se aventuró a preguntarle para dejar de pensar tonterías.

—Bueno, usted trabajará directamente con Theodore Nott en la campaña publicitaria de nuestro nuevo producto —le indicó— y dependiendo de su rendimiento en la misma, tendrá a cargo algunas responsabilidades específicas. Es una pasante pero en _Malfoy Enterprises_ nos preocupan nuestros empleados, así que tendrá todas las garantías y beneficios que otorgamos al personal de planta —le explicó— ¿Está de acuerdo con eso?

Era más de lo que ella hubiera podido esperar.

—Claro que si, muchas gracias —contestó ella viéndolo fijamente a los ojos por segunda vez. Era extraño, pero su nuevo jefe le era muy familiar y aunque Hermione no supo por qué, estaba casi convencida de que ya había visto esa mirada en alguna parte.

—Bueno —dijo él girándose una vez más hacia la ventana— creo que no tengo más que decirle por ahora. Debería reportarse con Pansy Parkinson.

—Sí señor —era extraño tratarlo de aquella manera, teniendo en cuenta que no era mucho mayor que ella, pero Hermione sabía cuál era su lugar. De inmediato se levantó de la silla y se dirigió una vez más a la puerta, con el fin de reportarse con la jefe de personal.

—Ah, casi lo olvido —le dijo él, haciéndola girarse de nuevo para verlo sonreír una vez más—, bonita falda señorita Granger.

* * *

¡Hola!

Me entusiasmó sobremanera escribir este capítulo porque es mi primer Dramione AU, el cual espero les haya gustado y del que tengo que decir, habrá algunos más (he ahí la razón por la cual no he actualizado mis demás fics... paciencia please) Aprovecho para saludar a mis nenas de **Dramioners & OYP's **y para enviarle un saludo especialísimo a mi Amiga Invisible.

 **MAJO:** Es realmente maravilloso poder encontrar personas tan parecidas a nosotros en cuanto a gustos y locuras y el que estén al otro lado del mundo, solo es una prueba de que la distancia no es impedimento para crear lazos que sean fuertes y de que no es necesario estar al lado de alguien para sentir por esa persona, un gran cariño. Puedo decir que eres mi amiga porque siento que te conozco incluso más de lo que podría si estuvieras cerca de mi y porque compartes conmigo no solo la pasión por la lectura y la escritura sino el amor por las mismas historias. Espero que lo que he escrito aquí (que está hecho con todo el aprecio que te tengo) sea tan si quiera un poquito de lo que querías leer. No te imaginas lo feliz que me hizo el enterarme de que eras tú precisamente mi amiga invisible porque eso solo terminó por demostrarme aun más nuestra afinidad. Te quiero mi querida española y espero que sigamos unidas por más que las letras de los libros y nuestros fics... Por un corazón y por nuestra amistad.

¿Reviews?

¡Un abrazo!

Gizz


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes (sí, eso incluye también a Draco-mifuturoesposo-Malfoy) son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

Este fic es mi regalo para la amiga invisible más fantabulosa del mundo...

 _ **Para MrsDarfoy, por su espera incondicional y su maravillosa amistad.**_

* * *

 **CLARO DE LUNA**

 **Capítulo II.**

La primeras semanas de Hermione en _Malfoy Enterprises_ fueron bastante productiva y por qué no decirlo, muy satisfactorias.

Desde el día en que se presentó con Draco Malfoy no había vuelvo a verlo más que de lejos y a Pansy Parkinson —quien resultó ser una muy persona estricta y organizada—, le tomó aprecio casi instantáneamente al verse reflejada en su manera de ser.

Theodore Nott por su parte, no sólo era una persona sumamente agradable sino que además trabajar con él era algo muy satisfactorio y divertido, dado que hacía un buen ambiente entre todos sus colaboradores, lo que hizo que ella se sintiera todo el tiempo como si estuviera entre amigos.

De vez en cuando contaba chistes e incluso hacía pausas para que todos platicaran sobre alguna tontería con el fin de afianzar las relaciones, partiendo de la premisa de que existen más ventajas y se potencian aún más las capacidades de las personas cuando se conocen unas a otras, permitiendo que cada uno descubra los puntos a fortalecer en el grupo. Al parecer, todos en la empresa seguían el precepto del director de mercadeo y publicidad.

Pero esa no era la única razón por la que Theodore Nott era de su agrado pues se había percatado de más cosas que lo mostraban como una persona sencilla y carismática. Siempre había una sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos azules irradiaban buena energía, una que era aún más evidente cada vez que Hermione lo notaba escabullirse hasta el escritorio de Luna, quien con timidez le sonreía.

La castaña estaba convencida de que hacían buena pareja.

Por otra parte, Ginny no había parado de preguntarle por su jefe y el rumor que corría de que cada semana se dejaba ver con una nueva chica (en su mayoría despampanantes modelos de ojos claros y curvas perfectas), pero Hermione, argumentando que no estaba en la empresa para tener accesibilidad a la vida privada del «soltero más codiciado de Londres», siempre la dejaba con las ganas de cotillear.

Ginny podía ser persuasiva, pero si de algo estaba segura la castaña era que no se inmiscuiría en cosas que no le interesaban en lo absoluto. Podía haberle causado cierta curiosidad el comentario sobre Astoria Greengrass, la «supuesta» prometida de Draco Malfoy, pero había parado en seco la idea en su cabeza al recordarse a sí misma cuál era su posición en aquel lugar.

No podía pretender convertirse en la amante de su jefe. Ese tipo de cosas sólo se veían bien en las películas y ella no era del tipo de chica que se involucraría en algo clandestino y menos de índole romántico.

La jornada laboral finalizaba normalmente a las cinco de la tarde pero Hermione, como la mujer organizada que era, de vez en cuando se tomaba algunos minutos más —que a veces resultaban ser horas—, para organizar los pendientes del día siguiente. La chica rubia de la recepción aún la miraba con gesto agrio al entrar o salir, pero ya por lo menos se había habituado a verla. Podía decirse que en poco tiempo había empezado a sentir que hacía parte de una de las familias comerciales más grandes de toda Inglaterra y eso era algo bueno.

O eso pensaba.

* * *

Faltaban aún treinta minutos para que fuera hora de entrada al trabajo y Hermione ya estaba ubicada en su escritorio.

Esa mañana se había levantado más temprano de lo habitual y había decidido llegar antes para revisar algunos bocetos que le hacían parte de la campaña de lanzamiento del nuevo producto de la compañía. El día estaba lluvioso y por ello había traído consigo algo de ropa cubierta pues deseaba evitar a toda costa el contraer un resfriado, algo que se había vuelto extrañamente habitual en ella.

Al parecer, debía tomar más vitamina C y jugo de naranja, aunque en realidad lo odiara.

Con un humeante café y los ojos fijos en la pantalla de su ordenador de última generación, disfrutó de la soledad en que se encontraba. Era buena trabajando en equipo pero estaba convencida de que la inspiración le era menos esquiva cuando no tenía compañía. Además, tenía la manía de recostarse algunos minutos sobre su espalda, cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente como si fuera capaz de percibir el aroma de la tierra mojada o el césped recién cortado que desde siempre habían sido sus olores favoritos.

Por un segundo se permitió imaginar aquellos momentos en que disfrutaba infinitamente de contemplar la danza interminable de las gotas de lluvia a través de la ventana de su casa y a la vez, percibir el aroma que estas dejaban a su paso. Su mente se llenó de imágenes de antaño que una vez más fueron interrumpidas por algunas más recientes de aquella noche, semanas atrás.

Llevaba algunos días sin pensar en eso.

En esa ocasión se había sentido liberada y aun cuando no fuera capaz de reconocerse en aquella mujer que por un momento dejó atrás el pudor y el decoro, se convenció a sí misma de que aquello era lo que había estado necesitando.

Las imágenes de lo sucedido esa noche, fueron pasando una a una por su memoria como si su cabeza fuera un reproductor. No podía decir que lo recordaba todo pues había detalles borrosos que aún estaba tratando de esclarecer y sin embargo, sus manos recordaban a la perfección el tacto de la espalda desnuda y los brazos fuertes de quien había sido su amante.

Y sus ojos, esos que la habían mirado fijamente a través del antifaz, no sólo la habían hecho sentirse hermosa y deseada, sino que también le había otorgado un poder inimaginable. Era casi como magia.

Los sentidos de Hermione se agudizaron y aún con los ojos cerrados inhaló, percibiendo un aroma a menta y colonia masculina que se entrelazaban a la perfección. Era casi una caricia para su olfato y lo hubiera sido por más tiempo de no haberse percatado del lugar en el que se encontraba y de la mirada que tal vez llevaba varios minutos sobre ella.

Draco Malfoy la observaba con gesto divertido en su rostro y Hermione extremadamente avergonzada, no pudo hacer otra cosa que enderezarse en su lugar. La primera impresión de su jefe había sido su redondo trasero al aire y ahora —además de esa imagen—, en su cabeza habría otra de ella teniendo un recuerdo libidinoso, sentada en su escritorio.

—Buenos días, señorita Granger —le dijo y ella pudo notar como sus labios se curvaban ligeramente en una sonrisa que no pudo distinguir si era de burla o de verdadera simpatía—. Ha llegado muy temprano el día de hoy.

—Buenos días, señor Malfoy —contestó ella recomponiéndose en su silla, al tiempo que lo miró apenada.

Menuda tontería se le había ocurrido hacer ese día.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —le preguntó, viendo la mirada avergonzada de Hermione, quien reaccionó al instante.

—Sí, señor.

—En ese caso, ¿puedo pedirte algo? —volvió a preguntar y esta vez, Hermione se percató de que Le hablaba de tú.

—Por supuesto, señor.

—Deja tanta formalidad y por favor llámame por mi nombre. No soy mi padre para que me digas «señor» todo el tiempo.

Hermione asintió. Sonaba como una chica tonta y ella era mucho mejor que eso.

—¿Vives cerca de aquí? —indagó él, aún de pie y levemente recostado cerca del escritorio de Hermione.

—En realidad no, pero me gusta madrugar.

—Ya veo. —Draco Malfoy aún tenía su mirada fija en ella y aquello hizo que se sintiera incómoda. ¿Por qué no dejaba de mirarla?—. Hermione —la llamó—, ¿tendrás unos minutos a eso de las nueve?

—Claro —contestó ella, extrañada por la pregunta y antes de que pudiera mostrar su curiosidad, él concretó su petición.

—Necesito que vengas a mi oficina.

* * *

Los minutos avanzaron tan lento como los caracoles en un terreno árido y para cuando el reloj marcó las nueve de la mañana, Theodore Nott ya había chequeado dos de los cuatro bocetos que Hermione había revisado para la campaña publicitaria que se lanzaría el siguiente mes.

La castaña se levantó de su lugar en varias ocasiones y tomó una taza de café más de lo habitual. Corrió al lugar de Luna en dos ocasiones para preguntarle tonterías e incluso tropezó con Lavender Brown, haciendo que una pila de papeles cayera desordenadamente al piso.

 _¿Qué diablos le pasaba?_

No se consideraba a sí misma una chica de aquellas que se ponía nerviosa en relación con los hombres o que suspiraba por aquellos que a los ojos de todo el mundo eran atractivos. Ella no soñaba con cuentos de hadas y príncipes azules y mucho menos estaba interesada en tener aventuras que en nada podían contribuir a su estabilidad emocional.

No era de piedra, pero tenía muy claras sus prioridades y de momento no incluían a ningún personaje del género masculino, aun cuando Viktor Krum —un estudiante de relaciones internacionales que había conocido meses atrás—, parecía más que interesado en hacer que eso cambiara.

Por eso no podía entender la reacción que le había producido la petición de su jefe, al fin y al cabo, era su jefe y podía llamarla a su oficina cuantas veces quisiera.

La puerta del despacho de Draco Malfoy era de madera de cerezo y se veía tan perfecta que Hermione tuvo miedo de hacerle alguna abolladura al tocarla para entrar. Todavía estaba castigándose mentalmente por sus pensamientos estúpidos cuando los ojos del ocupante del lugar, se posaron de lleno en su rostro.

Por un instante, ambos sostuvieron la mirada y Hermione sintió de nuevo esa familiaridad que la había embargado la primera vez que lo había visto. Estaba empezando a pensar que después de todo, tal vez si había ojeado una o dos veces, alguna de las revistas de porquería de Ginny, pues no había manera de recordar sus ojos de otro lugar.

—¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó el rubio y Hermione frunció levemente el ceño, confundida.

 _¿Había escuchado bien?_

—¿Cómo dice?

—Llegaste temprano y asumo que no tuviste tiempo de desayunar.

La castaña recordó el vaso de leche que había tomado antes de ir a la oficina. No tenía hambre en la mañana y nadie podía culparla por eso.

—¿Tienes hambre? —volvió a preguntar él y Hermione pensó en qué era lo que debía responder. Draco Malfoy era su jefe pero llevaba muy poco tiempo de conocerlo como para que ya se tuvieran algún tipo de confianza que ameritara darle información de índole personal. No obstante, asintió—. Bueno, en ese caso me gustaría que me acompañaras a un lugar.

* * *

 _Florean Fortescue_ era un pintoresco restaurante del centro de Londres.

Hermione alguna vez había pasado por allí y había contemplado a una gran cantidad de personas departiendo mientras disfrutaban de un café o de una buena comida, la mayoría de veces al aire libre.

Era un lugar poco convencional pero de ambiente muy agradable, en el cual nunca había estado pues no sólo era un sitio bonito, sino también, bastante costoso.

El encargado del lugar, saludó al jefe de Hermione con gran cordialidad, lo que le hizo deducir que era un cliente habitual del restaurante. El rubio eligió una mesa dentro del local, la cual estaba cerca de un gran ventanal que daba a la calle y la castaña no pudo evitar pensar que lo había hecho como estrategia para huir de cualquier tipo de amenaza paparazzi que quisiera conseguir una foto suya.

Tal vez era paranoia, pero Ginny le había contado que casi cada paso que daba, era tema de noticia para los medios y ella no deseaba por ningún motivo tener cualquier tipo de inclusión a la farándula nacional, sólo por un desayuno de trabajo con su jefe.

Porque se suponía que eso era.

Un simple e inocente desayuno de trabajo.

Una vez los platos estuvieron puestos en la mesa y luego de que el mesero por fin se retirara, Draco fijó los ojos en la chica, que tomaba un pequeño sorbo del té que había pedido. Sus ojos castaños rehuían a la mirada penetrante del rubio, a quien le pareció haberle visto una leve sonrisa en los labios, por lo cual abandonó de nuevo la taza sobre la mesa para esperar por lo que fuera a decirle.

—¿Y qué fue lo que te impulsó a elegir el diseño gráfico? —le preguntó de repente y Hermione lo miró extrañada.

—Eh, bueno, siempre me gustó imaginar que podía transmitir mis ideas a otros, materializándolas en algo físico, que pudiera disfrutarse con los sentidos. Me gusta crea y poder aprovechar los elementos que me rodean para hacer arte. Incluso pensé en estudiar fotografía —dijo volviendo sus ojos a él, que la observaba muy entretenido—, pero pensé que el diseño me permitiría integrar más cosas.

—¿Entonces, eres apasionada en cada uno de los aspectos de tu vida? —Hermione sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban gradualmente.

 _¿A dónde diablos quería llegar con esa pregunta?_

—¿Disculpe?

Draco sonrió y Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que aquel gesto insignificante, de seguro hacía parte de sus tácticas de seducción. Estaba convencida de que lo utilizaba muy seguido y de acuerdo a lo que le había dicho Ginny, al parecer le funcionaba de maravilla.

Pero ella no era una de sus conquistas. Ella era una más de sus subordinados.

—Quiero decir que imagino que le pones la misma energía a todo lo que haces. —Draco parecía divertido y Hermione sintió una pequeña molestia por eso.

—Trato de serlo. En realidad, le dedico el tiempo necesario a todo lo que emprendo porque me gusta hacer las cosas bien.

—Eso no lo pongo en duda —dijo él, tomando un rollo de canela entre sus dedos, antes de introducirlo en su boca.

Hermione estaba convencida de que lo estaba haciendo a propósito para ponerla incómoda, pero a la vez se preguntaba, cuál era su propósito. No llevaba mucho tiempo de conocerla y tampoco era como que hubieran tenido demasiado contacto durante las casi cuatro semanas que llevaba trabajando para él.

—Y dime, ¿qué te gusta hacer?

La castaña de nuevo sintió que su jefe estaba incursionando en aspectos de su vida privada y estuvo a punto de contestarle con otra pregunta. Sin embargo, se abstuvo de hacerlo, esperando comprender en el camino las verdaderas razones de aquel interrogatorio.

—Me gusta mucho leer. Amo el diseño pero en mis ratos libres, disfruto mucho de la lectura recreativa.

—Eso suena interesante. ¿Y qué te gusta leer? ¿Novelas rosa? ¿Suspenso? ¿Su?

—Ficción —respondió Hermione—. Me gusta leer sobre aquellas cosas que no podrían pasar jamás en la realidad.

—Es un concepto atrayente —contestó él, sosteniendo el mentón con su mano derecha y con su dedo índice cerca de su nariz. Hermione encontró el gesto como una muestra de que estaba centrando demasiado su atención en ella.

 _¿Estaría bien si ella también le hiciera preguntas?_

El rubio estaba incursionando levemente en su vida privada y ella se sentía en desventaja. Pero él seguía siendo su jefe y aquello parecía incorrecto.

—¡Draco! —Una chica rubia, de contextura delgada y enfundada en un vestido que Hermione identificó como «de esos que cuestan un ojo de la cara», se acercó a la mesa y besó sugerentemente la mejilla de su jefe—. ¡Que grata sorpresa! Creí que estarías en la oficina y había pensado en pasarme por ahí para invitarte a almorzar.

—Astoria —saludó él y Hermione sintió que sobraba en la conversación. Aquella chica era a la que habían mencionado como la «prometida» de su jefe y por su manera de acaparar toda su atención, pensó que aquello no era ningún rumor equivocado.

—¿Tendrás un tiempo para mí? —preguntó la chica con voz aterciopelada.

—Estoy un poco ocupado ahora mismo —respondió él, mirando a Hermione que incómoda removió la servilleta sobre sus piernas.

—¿Y no vas a presentarme a tu amiga? —agregó ella, girándose hacia la castaña por primera vez.

—Por supuesto, ella es Hermione Granger, nuestra nueva empleada en el área de publicidad.

Hermione se levantó y le tendió la mano a la rubia quien la estrechó, luego de fijarse descaradamente en el atuendo que traía.

—Mucho gusto —contestó la castaña, un poco cohibida.

—El gusto es mío —dijo Astoria, antes de girarse de nuevo hacia Draco—. Una empleada tuya, eso es nuevo.

—No es lo que te imaginas —agregó él y Hermione sintió ganas de salir corriendo del lugar.

 _¿En qué momento había terminado en medio de una discusión de pareja?_

Porque eran pareja, ¿no?

—Yo no me estoy imaginando nada, cariño. —La voz de la rubia denotaba un mal disimulado sarcasmo—. Supongo que esta es sólo una reunión de negocios y por eso supongo que no los interrumpiré más —agregó, antes de darle al rubio un fugaz beso en los labios que Hermione interpretó como un «me pertenece».

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Draco, viendo que Hermione se había quedado en silencio.

—Sí, claro —respondió ella, reaccionando al instante.

—Astoria suele ser un poco imprudente en ocasiones.

Hermione intentó sonreír, aunque lo que resultó en su rostro fue más una mueca que una sonrisa auténtica, dada su incomodidad por la plática

—No hay problema.

—Y no es mi prometida como todo el mundo cree.

Hermione no supo si debía decir algo o no, así que optó por asentir. Tal vez ambos tenían una idea diferente de lo que era una relación sentimental y de todos modos, él no tenía por qué darle una explicación al respecto.

El resto del desayuno transcurrió en silencio y mientras Draco se dedicó a detallar los gestos de Hermione, ella dejó que su mente evocara las palabras que minutos antes le había dedicado Astoria Greengrass, al hacer una clara alusión a la posibilidad de que él estuviera involucrándose con ella.

Eso le hacía suponer que a pesar de que si había una aparente relación entre ellos, no implicaba exclusividad, pero sobre todo, le permitió concretar que su jefe acostumbraba hacer ese tipo de «invitaciones» cuando deseaba involucrarse de alguna manera —no laboral— con alguien.

Al parecer, el soltero más codiciado de Londres también era un tipo sumamente mujeriego y Hermione no deseaba meterse en un lío de ese tipo.

* * *

¡Un milenio después, Mishu! Pero aquí estamos. No hay palabras para expresar lo mucho que te aprecio y lo triste y apenada que me sentía por no haber podido actualizar antes. ¡I'm really sorry! Pero ya estoy aquí.

Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, no es como Prescindible pero lo intento. Ojalá empieces a preguntarte por la actitud de Draco.

¿Sospechoso? XD mi as bajo la manga.

¡Love uuuuu so much Mishu!

Saludos especiales a **Husar, Bella Malfoy Mellark, Doristarazona, SallyElizabethHR, Ana Malfoy, ValenG** y a **Guest.** ¡Gracias por sus comentarios!

Gizz.


End file.
